Ziraafa
Ziraafa's are lovely creatures to behold, their size making them rather popular. Of course, being so small, these companions cannot reach higher vegetation, though they prefer the more tender leaves to those on the ground. A ziraafa's power is an interesting one, suited to their way of life. They have control over gravity on small objects. They use this power to eat, mostly, pulling leaves down to their open mouths. Ziraafas can also use their magic on themselves. If a ziraafa is being chased, it will call on its magic and make itself light, so that it can run at incredibly speeds. As is common, young ziraafas cannot control their magic as well, and often require lessons from the adults. Ziraafa hatchlings love to race against one another, and do best in each other's company. Ziraafas are social enough creatures, bonding easily with their magi and the other animals around the castle. The easiest way to gain a ziraafa's attention is to approach it with food, perhaps some tender leaves. Ziraafas are always focused on filling their bellies. It is wise not to approach a sleeping ziraafa though, lest it gets startled. If alarmed, the little one will take off a dead run, covering a surprising amount of ground. The ziraafa will run for the shelter of its magi, communicating its panic by bleating incessantly. If a magi ignores their ziraafa for too long, the tiny creature will use its magic against its magi, and pull the magi's hand down to the ground. Then the ziraafa is able to rub against their companion's hand, comforting itself. This can be annoying to say the least, so any magi considering raising a ziraafa had best be able to supply unconditional love at all times. Egg This egg is rather pretty, with a few spots decorating its shell. Hatchling As babies, ziraafas are adorable things, to be certain. They are able to walk within a few hours of their birth, their eyes wide with wonder and endearing innocence. Whatever creature is nearest a ziraafa when it is born is deemed the little one's mother. This is rather unfortunate, as a few creatures have a ziraafa determinedly following them around. One such surrogate mother is a gryphon, who seems content enough with its role as a foster parent. To offset this trait, any magi with a ziraafa egg carry it around constantly, so that when the egg cracks, the magi is right there. When it is first born, a ziraafa's neck is rather short, as space in the egg is tight. Soon enough, though, the ziraafa is grazing happily and converting most of its energy into growth. Adult The typical hatchling will grow quite a bit, but it is not a ziraafa's fate to be tall. Standing at barely two hand spans high, ziraafas are small, gentle creatures, content to spend the day socializing among themselves and hunting for meals. When they are younger, their magi bring them leaves to eat. As they grow taller, so do their necks, and the ziraafa can soon reach most tasty vegetation. Their long necks are very beautiful, but the ziraafa's legs are quite the opposite; short and muscular. Though not very wondrous to behold, their legs are powerful, allowing them great speed. It is a humorous sight to see small ziraafas run incredibly fast, oblivious to how silly they look. Their stubby legs flail out amusingly, but ziraafas can cover a lot of land quickly. It is rather important that they are fast, as a ziraafa is so tiny that it is a target for many predators. To help against danger, these companions only need to sleep for four hours a night, though hatchlings sleep for a little longer. Another way they protect themselves is to group together, although these groups are loose, with ziraafas coming and going at will. Unlike other species, ziraafas easily accept newcomers and are friendly to both tame and wild ziraafas. It is interesting to note that ziraafas are always friendly towards humans, even in the wild, and do not hesitate to approach them. Despite the lovely coats of ziraafas, they are not hunted and wander wherever they wish, unmolested. These companions come from the lands around the jungle, where even winter does not bother them. Perhaps the climate and abundant food sources are responsible for the ziraafa's attitudes. These are some of the most content and carefree of creatures, seldom sad and almost always cheerful. Breeding Additional Information * No. 229 * Obtained from the Stream (very common). * Released: August 20th 2011 * Artist: BettyxMe * Description: Damien * Trivia: When they were first released there was a glitch in the coding resulting in the egg appearing as the word 'egg' in the stream and the egg/hatchling/adult images not appearing in keeps. This was fixed shortly thereafter. Category:2011 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: BettyxMe Category:Giraffes